The Phantom And The Fortune
by angeliastar
Summary: okay heres chapter three the two things you need to know befor reading are i used a line from the song angel of music and the word popeit from pirates of the carbian its what the two pirates call elisabith in the frist and thrid moive r&r :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Heres the revised version of chapter four i hope it's better than the last one mabey Ill get some new reveiws. **

**Until then read and reveiw sadly i dont own Erik Gaston Lexron does, but everthing else you see is mine enjoy bye**

* * *

Noelle

The night went quickly and smoothly for me. Thanks to Erik i was able to laugh, and smile in ways that i had't done in years. I even sang a little, leaving the whole shop in awe upon my finish . I was just about to do an encore when Richard stormed from his office, and in formed his customers that he ran a cafe not a opera house. He then returned to his office turning his back on the boos he received. Jamie of course was right on my heels telling me how perfect my voice was, and asked how i had made it sound like that. I just smiled, and kept my angel of music to my self. My only thought was of how much i wanted to see him again.

* * *

Jamie

I watched her smile, i watched her sing and i watched her dance.

I saw the light in her eyes. A light i had't seen since our junior year in high school .

I took mental pictures ,so i would always remember her the way she truly meant to be.

Later when the night became slow i asked her what her secret was, all she did was smile at me but that was enough. I knew that smile anywhere, i could pick out from the crowd it was the smile of love. When i saw that look a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I loved my friend like a sister ,but letting her lean on me the way she did was becoming harder and harder. I knew that she found some who could make her truly happy, i could go back to the being the best friend i was meant to be.

Charles

He sat in the back of the coffee shop like he always did. His face set in anger as he watched her work . He glared at her smile and her happiness , because he knew that he was't the cause.

He was the famous Charles de chaney. He had to leave France just to find someone who did't know his name ,and yet she had said no to him. He could give her anything and everything she wanted. He had heard other girls whisper how they wished that they were her, just to have a chance to be on his arm. He had sent men to bring her to him so he could make her see what he could do for her but they never came, and here she was having the night of her life in this whole in the wall. While he was forced to watch but not have her.

* * *

Noelle

The shop closed down at ten sharp, i then changed out of my uniform and prepared for my punishment. I was lifting the twenty pound box from the truck. Five down twenty five more to go. I then heard a voice sing to me ''brava braviss , and i slowly sang back.

''Angle of music guide and guardian grant to me your glory.

Angle of music hide no longer flatter me strange angel .

A moment later i felt the breeze from his cape as he appeared by my side.

''You were beautiful tonight he said presenting me with a red black ribbon stemmed rose.

* * *

''A beauty that would have gone unknown if not for you i said as i hugged him . he was stiffened at first because of so many years without contact but then he quickly returned my hug it was then that i realized that i liked the way he held me . I heard his voice from far away say ''what are you doing? ''Huh oh im just doing this punishment Richard assigned me to i said absently still caught up in thoughts of his touch. ''Why what great crime have you committed Erik said quickly as anger started to build in his voice. '' Nothing really i just missed two days of work and Charles has had his ass on his shoulders for those two days anger growing in my eyes now. My face softened when i saw Erik grimace i knew he hated it when i cussed. ''Sorry i said as i went back to work. I climbed back into the truck, and got another box but lost my footing as i began to climb back out. I let out a small cry as i began to fall, but then two strong arms caught me the box how ever fell to the ground .

* * *

''A lady does not swear ,and should not have to work this hard to earn her keep. I will unload the boxes and bring them to you. You can put away there contents inside understood Erik asked showing a caring smile. ''Yes i say nodding then to my dismay he puts me down and his hands are at his sides. I quickly go in side to open the boxes that were already there it was't until i was sure that he could no longer see me that i allowed myself to blush and take in what just happened. He was so charismatic and sexy the way his blue eyes and mask capture the moon light. I wanted to feel the cool porcelain under my fingers what the hell was Christine

thinking. I heard his foot steps then opened a box of coffee, and took some of the bags to be divided to the kitchen ,and individual sale. When the boxes started to thin i put a quarter in the juke box, and preheated the oven. Well moncher that was the last one Erik said as he walked into the shop. Thank you so much that would have took me forever on my own, i said smiling as my bare feet moved across the floor . I painted my toes just be for i met you, i said keeping pace with the beat . ''Ive never seen that color before Erik said as he smiled at my toes, then he caught sight of the back of my right heel . '' I was in and out of the hospital allot as i kid these were the parting gifts they left , i said my voice like ice. ''Forgive me i did't mean to upset you Erik said quickly.

* * *

''Im not upset im glad you saw them i could't hide them forever . These are just what i was given ,and i must find a way to live it. Just think of it as another thing we have in common. i said smiling. ''If you wish Erik said as he lead me back onto the floor. As look after you by the fray played. He wrapped his arms around my waist again as he led me across the floor .My arms were around his neck my head was on his shoulder ,and when he moved me just right i could feel the coolness of his mask . I then felt him run his fingers through my hair. Then i heard him whisper in my ear.

''Ooh ooh be my baby ill look after you.

At that moment i felt a shiver run down my spine as i turned to face him then the song ended and so did our dance . Your excellent dancer Erik said still holding me.

''Im no where near as good as you , i said letting my hair fall into my face. ''I should tell you how beautiful you look when you blush Erik said smiling at me, while slightly blushing him self. ''Then i guess i should tell you how handsome i think you are, i said smiling back . Erik then looked deep into my brown eyes i returned the gaze to his blue, and before i knew what was happening his lips were touching mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as i felt him pull me closer. at long last something other than music made sense in my life it was love .

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there it is ladies and gents the last revised chapter before chapter five the plot thickens . **

**Two me like me but what will happen will love find its way through Eriks darkness or will he push it away out of fear find out in chapter five see ya then read and review please bye:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Heres the second chapter of the revised verson of the Phantom And the Fortune.**

**When i last wrote it i focused on the story but not the grammer,but now im going to focus on both so now mabey it will be better.**

**sadly i do not own Erik Gaston lexron does but everthing else you see is mine enjoy.**

* * *

He turned to the stone steps, and watched her hit every perfect note. When she finally stop Erik clapped his hands slowly. ''Very good what other secrets do you hide from me i wonder, Erik said as he rose from from the organ. ''I don't sing Noria said her voice quivering a little. ''Oh but your voice seems to say other wise Erik said she tried to take noria hand . You have to have a heart to sing '',and i buried it with my mother a long time noria said moving away . ''Yet your voice still reaches you Erik said as he brushed away noria's tears. Your mother would't want you to waste your life this way Erik said taking noria hand. ''Okay ill try but im not making any promises noria said walking with Erik to the organ. In the next three weeks Erik spent all of their time training together.

* * *

In those three weeks Erik and noria had learned a lot about each other Erik learned noria had lived in england since she was four and was fluent in French English and Japanese. He also learned that her mother madam koyakamo had taught her to sing and dance her father was a famous poet and scientist . Her mother died when she was ten which broke her heart her father died two years later of the same fate. She went to live with her mothers best friend who owned a ballet school where she continued her education and took on a part time job . she left for Paris when she turned eighteen. she had been in Paris a little over a week.

Noria learned that Erik had lived in this place which was under an old theater called the elpopulaira since he was nine years old. She tired to learn more but Erik was obstinate so she decided that he would tell her every thing in time. A few days later Erik called noria out of her room to offer her a surprise . ''Noria come to me Erik called . ''Yes noria said as she walked down the stone steps. ''I think you have been down here long enough want i want to take you out tonight. Erik said smiling . ''Okay ill go get ready noria said as she ran back up the stone steps and Erik savored the look of joy in her eyes . Moments later noria returned in a long black geshai dress with gold thread .

* * *

Erik was stunned as he watched noria come down the stairs. You look beautiful Erik said shyly as he took in her dress. ''Thank you you look hansom to noria said as she took in Erik's cape. ''Thank you now trust me and close your eyes Erik said as he took noria hand . She did as she was told as she followed Erik to the gondola. some time later noria felt the night air caress her skin . Then she felt Erik's cape touch her shoulders . Thank you noria said as she pulled the cape around her. ''Your welcome i apologize i did know it would be this cold

tonight . ''Its okay im warm now noria said smiling her eyes were still closed. ''Okay open them now Erik said letting go of her hand. ''You brought me here noria gushed as she opened her eyes. ''Yes do you like it Erik said trying to hide the hope in voice. I love it i have't been to the opera since i was five noria said unable to hide her excitement . ''Why so long? Erik asked curiosity clear in voice.

* * *

When i was five my mother was pre madona and father took me to see her . I saw her there and i knew that one day i would be just like her. When the opera was over, we brought mother the biggest flowers we could carry . it was my first gala to we danced as a family all night . I was the happiest little girl in the world noria said as she walked into the opera house. It was a beautiful opera, noria was captivated by each act as a childhood memory played before her . Erik had his own troubles concentrating as he watched noria face light up with each act . Later the two were the talk of the gala . the couple that commanded the room ,and danced as if they were one complete person. then two left as mysteriously as they came. ''That was so wonderful, thank you so much noria said as she let Erik spin her once more. I've decided im going to dance again it's where my heart is noria said as she walked up the steps from the bay. ''What made you changed your mind Erik said a bright smile spreading across his lips. ''Some one finally dug up my heart noria said as she quickly kissed Erik's mask ,and ran up the stairs leaving his cape at the bottom with a slight kiss of her perfume. The next morning noria awoke, with exhilarating yet confusing happiness .

* * *

''Good morning Erik noria said as she walked down the stairs, ''hi how did you sleep Erik said turning to her. ''Great noria said as she began to stretch. Then noria eyes glassed over and she fell to her knees . When her sight finally cleared she saw a look of great concern on Erik's face. ''Im fine don't worry noria said as she climbed to her feet only to fall into Erik's arms . ''Does that happen every time Erik asked, as her brushed noria's hair out of her face. yes every time noria said taking a breath. What did you see Erik asked looking in to noria's eyes . ''If go to the streets today, ill be seen by the opera house that we went to last night noria said returning Erik's gaze.

* * *

''Then you must hurry this chance wont come again, Erik said helping noria to her feet. Noria soon returned from her room, with two dance fans and her locket. '' I'm ready lets go noria said, as she ran for the boat. ''You sound nervous Erik said helping her into the boat. ''Yes i guess I am noria said taking a deep breath. ''Your should't be your ready Erik said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Then all to soon it seem to noria, the boat ride was over. ''Wish me luck noria said hugging Erik, as she got out of the boat. ''Break a leg Erik said as he wrapped his arms around noria,waist. Then he watched her disappear in to the sun light. Noria danced for the better half of the day, and grabbed more peoples attention but not the attention she was looking for . One comfort she did find, was dancing gave more money than fortune telling . Then just as she was about to give up, out of the corner of her eye she saw two older men in top hats, stop to look at her. ''Young lady what traveling dance trope are you with?, the two asked taking in her beauty.

* * *

''None sir i have only been in France a few weeks, noria said smiling shyly . ''Then please come with us with us, we have an opening for a chorus girl the first manager said, offering his hand . ''Thank you sir i promise i wont disappoint you noria said taking his hand. ''Im sure you will do just fine. the second manager opened the doors to the scene that noria knew so well. She smiled as the dancers ran this way and that. then noria heard a shout, and saw a bunch of girls move to different sides of the hall. Then she saw a woman in a huge feathered hat come stomping through the hall. '' misure Jacob misure Frapton i will not stand for this. '' And what will you not stand for this time miss Elena? misure Jacob asked. ''These little chits that you call chorus girls keep stepping on my feet.

* * *

''Its not ture sirs we were all on key she keeps missing her mark the head of the chorus girls chimed in quickly. ''This little slut is lying Elena said as threw out her right hand. Noria had to move fast to keep the girl from being slapped to the floor . ''You dare get in my way Elena said glaring at her . ''You don't have the right to hit her noria said returning her glare. Then Elena drew back her hand once more then Jacob grabbed her wrist. ''Enough Elena we have had enough of your pig headedness . ''Your madaona status is suspended until further notice mister Frampton said . mister Frampton you cant do that Elena shouted . ''I am one of the owners of this opera house, and i will do what is needed to see that it runs smoothly. Mister framptom said with a glare of finalization . ''Well then i hope you enjoy looking for a new madonna Elena shouted as she left the building.

''Great now what the head chorus girl said. We can let her audition Jacob said leading noria to center stage where she began to sing. ''That was perfect the chorus girl said as she took noria hands. she then looked in to her eyes. Its you the girl said hugging her. ''Bravo the managers said walking onto the stage. We look forward to watching you preform tomorrow night. ''Thank you so much noria said smiling, then she left the opera house to return to the phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Heres the second chapter of the revised verson of the Phantom And the Fortune.**

**When i last wrote it i focused on the story but not the grammer,but now im going to focus on both so now mabey it will be better.**

**sadly i do not own Erik Gaston lexron does but everthing else you see is mine enjoy.**

* * *

She found the tunnel faster than she thought she would. It was as if her heart was pulling her back to it. In a way it worried her, that she was so eager to return to a man she knew almost nothing about . But she also knew that in his eyes was a sadness, that she knew better than anyone. The sadness that came with years of nothing but feeling alone. She allowed herself a weak smile, as she descended the stairs to the boat . When she reached the water, noria found that he was waiting for her. noria tried to keep her composure as she stepped in to the boat .

* * *

Then to her relive , he asked how her day went . '' I made prima dona she shouted with glee. ''What? Erik gasped, as he turned to her surprise clear in his eyes. Noria smile spread, as she found the hint of approval in her mentors voice. ''Yes well the prima dona they had before me was being a little unreasonable, so they suspended her noria said as her cheeks burned ever so slightly. ''Oh do tell Erik said as he helped noria out of the boat. ''Well its kind of a funny story noria said quickly, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Erik sat at the organ while the story spilled out of the pupil at his feet. When her story ended she took a deep breath,and waited for her mentors in put. ''What happened today was not your fault Erik said, after a moment of reflection . ''But she was so much better than me i saw her dance i know noria said in protest ,but a hand on her cheek silenced her. ''I will teach you every thing i know here,but there is one thing you must learn for your self. You can have all the talent in the world but, if you don't show respect for it you wont have for long. Noria nodded trying to hide the smile that she felt ,as her cheek moved against Erik's hand.

* * *

Good its time for your for your singing lessons if you are going to be victorious tomorrow night we have much to do Erik said ,as his face turned serious. The two worked in to small hours of the night, making sure noria's voice was perfect. when a last she received a smile a nd a nod from her mentor she was sent to bed, with a new excitement for the night to come. The next morning noria raced around the lair trying to prepare herself for the night ahead. ''Will you please stop that and come have some breakfast, you will need your strength if you are to preform tonight Erik said with a chuckle . ''I know i get like this when im nervous noria said,as she sat down at Erik's table.'' So i see but i told you ready trust me Erik said looking toward his pupil. ''I do i just still a little nervous ,noria said finishing her breakfast . Then noria made her way to the boat, to return to the surface. They went in silence until at last noria broke it. ''You will be there tonight wont you, noria said as she stepped out of the boat. ''Of course my precious madona . I shall be there tonight , and every night after that.

* * *

Erik then place a soft kiss on her hand ,and watched her disappear up the to surface. the night was a grand one for noria. she sparkled in the light like the diamond she was, and by the end of the night the whole opera house was, singing her praises all but one. After the gala the of the choreographer chorus led noria to her dressing room , which was lined with a flower of every shape and kind. ''Beautiful noria said quietly, as she became mesmerized by the colors and shapes. ''So modest but yet so beautiful be proud child you out shone the stars them selves, madam Nicolet said as she let down noria's hair. Yes i suppose i did noria said a dreamy smile pasted her lips, as she thought of the man that made it possible .

* * *

Then a calm shoulder broke in to her thoughts. ''The opera will be closing soon, you may take what ever you wish. What ever you leave i will tend it good night cheri, nicolet said walking from the room. ''Yes good night madam noria said ,as she rose from her chair. She then slowly scanned the room, looking for any trace that Erik had been there at all. Then she found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem. She brought the rose to her to nose then to her chest, as she knew that her great touter was there the whole time. Then she heard a voice.

Brava bravais , then noria sang to her beloved mentor.

''Angel of music stay by my side guide me.

Noria then let her self out of the dressing room, leaving the rest of the flowers behind. The cool air mingled with the warmth of triumph she felt and made her sprit soar, as she danced her way back to the tunnels. When she reached the river she saw her mentor with his boat waiting for her . ''Welcome back my precious madonna i trust your night went well, Erik said as he stuck his hand out toward the boat. ''Oh it was exquisite , I've never seen so many flowers im my whole life. Noria gushed as she threw her arms around Erik's neck. Erik went ridged with shock. then placed his arm noria's waist returning her hug. ''You only brought back one flower why? Erik asked as she saw his rose, gently clutched in her hand. ''Well because Ive seen so much come, and go out of my life already. I just want to find something that will stay for once, and this is the closest thing i could find. Those other flowers come to the prima dona. When my time is over they will all disappear, i knew that when i looked at them. Erik then watched noria turn the rose over in her hand as he helped her in to the boat. ''I give you my word that this one wont , come what may you will always receive a rose from me Erik said as he began to row. Noria quickly said her thanks and began to sing fill Erik's lair with music.

* * *

The next morning Erik watched her descend the stairs, with the biggest smile he had ever seen a human wear. ''I like that smile it's your real smile noria said dreamily still half in her mind. Erik then blushed, and turned his face away . ''You had a visitor come to you last night Erik said trying to grasp at any change of conversation. ''Yes noria said shocked ,as she went to sit by Erik . Erik moved over to give noria space as he watched noria play a few random keys, that came together to make something that Erik found some what pleasing. Erik found him self desperately wanting to take her hand in his, and lead her across the keys. He quickly clenched his fists to resist the urge. Then after what seemed like an eternity she spoke. ''My mother came to me last night, noria said letting a huge sigh escape her lips. ''But your mother is ''I know noria said bitterly ,as she cut him off. But she still came. i was back on stage again only everyone had left i was completely alone.

* * *

Then i saw her come from back stage, like she had been there all night. The way she looked, and smiled at me it was like she was alive again. I had to painfully remind myself that none of this was real. I fell to my knees as i felt my legs give out ,and as i was about to hit the floor. I felt her wrap her arms around me. ''No tears be proud, you have done very well to night my darling popeit . ''Why are you here noria whisper shouted, then her mother stopped stroking her hair displaying a look of shock and sadness . ''Im keeping my promise don't you remember? I said i would watch my daughter become a prima dona,and i have. Never have i seen a prima dona as beautiful, as the one to night koyakamo said as she stroked her daughter's hair. ''Well i wish you had never come at all, because i know that when i wake up you will be gone noria shouted. ''Now you know that those things are not true, if you ever need me im always here. Erik watched her tears fall but dared not disturb her. Noria then saw the tears on the keys and, tried to run back to her room. When her legs failed her she sat frozen as a sob shook her. Erik then placed a hand gently on noria's shoulder ,and felt her bury her face in his shirt. Erik then without knowing why placed his chin on her head,and gently began to ''whisper shh.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thats the end of chapter three isn't Erik such a sweet heart ? I mean yea he can be a bad ass with his punjab but he also has a sweet side . Like when he comforts noria or when he carried christine to bed after she fainted that's why i like him so much.**

**does anybody think that im making noria to much of a cry baby i try to balance things out but im not sure. please read and review see you in chapter four bye :D **


End file.
